


1899, Cardiff

by extryn



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Cardiff, M/M, Past Torchwood, The Last Centurion, The Pandorica, Torchwood One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extryn/pseuds/extryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nineteen centuries of waiting, Rory finds a spark of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1899, Cardiff

**Author's Note:**

> Because Rory needed some loving from the Other Man Who Waited.

_'Torchwood, huh?'_

_'There's no safer place to hide something alien.'_

_'And the Doctor?'_

_'You're not the only one who'd like to find him a few years earlier.'_

-

At first the touch on his shoulder is understanding. It knows the pain of sudden loss, of hope too old to remember its feeling clearly, of life beyond what they're capable of enduring.

Then, the arm around his shoulder, the brush of arms and legs, is companionable. The easy friendship of men of similar thinking after so long in a world of only strangers. It's a surreal, detached thing, so separate from the grime and coal and iron around them.

In Jack's arms there is no Last Centurion, he's not the man from the future now; gasping and straining around Jack's length, he isn't lonely, in fact he isn't anything at all.

Jack's lips are thrilling, a spark blossoming into flame inside him; something new and wrong and exciting. Rory relishes not having to do the right thing, that it hurts nobody to kiss him back with a furious passion of everything he's been holding back for so long now just to survive.

This isn't surviving--the light in Jack's eyes as he buries himself in deep, shudders, his gasp a bitten-off cry, his hand rough and desperate over Rory's cock--for once, this is living.

 


End file.
